earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Erzulie Fréda
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Erzulie Fréda: Prehistory - Present Erzulie Fréda Dahomey is a daimon who became associated with the Rada, an ancient pantheon of the Loa who grew to power sometime in the Kingdom of Dahomey in the late 16th century, but whose worship exploded due to the slave trade and becoming associated with vodou, particularly in Haiti, Santa Prisca, and Corto Maltese. Worshiped as the Haitian spirit of love, beauty, jewelry, dancing, luxury, and flowers, Erzulie became a popular deity. Many of the other vodou spirits wished to join themselves with her and proving herself to be a goddess who abided by her own rules, she married three gods: Damballa, Agwe, and Ogoun; and often had dozens of mortal spouses and consorts at a time which she refers to as her "stable". Erzulie was also popular due to her hosting festivals where people would come to present her with gifts and ask her for favors. When some would show up without tribute, Erzulie began the tradition of granting their favors in exchange for stories, stories which she would make her own and further her legend. At some point in the last two hundred years, Erzulie entertained the Lord of Dreams. He had come to visit her when he had heard of her impressive collection of stories. Morpheus offered to gift Erzulie a mansion in his kingdom of dreams and more access to worship than ever before in exchange for her sharing her stories with the Dreaming. So it came to be that Erzulie became the hostess of an ongoing party inside the House of Whispers as it floats down River of Dreams in the Dreaming and upon the waters of Earth or other dimensions.Network Files: Erzulie Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Erzulie's symbol is a heart. Her colors are pink, blue, white, and gold, and her favorite sacrifices include jewelry, perfume, sweet cakes, and liquor. Coquettish and very fond of beauty and finery, Erzulie is the true embodiment of femininity and compassion, yet also has a darker side. Erzulie is known to be shockingly violent when protecting children from harm and has been labeled as jealous, envious, and spoiled. Some would even go so far as to say she is a lazy deity, often lounging on her throne in the midst of her parties and letting others seek her out. Erzulie enjoys flirting and seduces people without regard to gender. When she is possessing one of her "steeds", you can identify them by the tears that drip off their face while Erzulie remains in control of their body. Threat Assessment Resources * Elder Daimon Physiology: Erzulie is a spirit born of the Void, grown powerful through worship, arcane pacts, and esoteric study. Her physiology makes her beyond human and fluctuates in power based upon her worship. ** Cosmic Awareness: Erzulie has an innate understanding of the universe that transcends the capabilities of normal mortals. ** Goddess of Desire: With but a touch, Erzulie can also cause a mortal to lose their inhibitions and give in to their most basic desire. Even gods may become more inclined to act on their baser impulses. ** Goddess of Love: Erzulie is able to read minds of mortal and divine alike to ascertain who or what they love or lust after. With focus, she might also be able to sense if that love is reciprocated or not. ** Goddess of Sex: Put simply, Erzulie knows when, where, and with who any mortal she encounters has had sexual intercourse. Erzulie is profoundly skilled and knowledgeable in that area, and she may grant such carnal talent to others with a divine blessing in the form of a kiss on their forehead. When Erzulie shares herself with mortals, they become her "steeds", which allows her to remotely possess them at any time she chooses. ** Goddess of Song & Dance: Erzulie has a mesmerizing voice, perfect pitch, and magically knows the lyrics to every song ever put to paper or sang aloud. She also is incredibly graceful on the dance floor and knows the moves to just about any dance ever choreographed. ** Immortality: Erzulie does not age or fall ill. ** Magic: Erzulie is a naturally gifted manipulator of essence. ** Metamorphosis: Erzulie can take any form she chooses, but she usually retains some aspect of her original self. ** Mythic Might: Erzulie usually has Class III Enhanced Strength. ** Worship: Erzulie's magic is particularly potent in regards to the paradigms which she has received worship for, reinforcing the potency of those particular types of essence within her. Erzulie's magic is all the more powerful when performing feats pertaining to love, beauty, sex, sexuality, fertility, marriage, jewelry, dancing, luxury, flowers, hopes, dreams, aspirations, and celebrations. * House of Whispers: Erzulie is the Hostess of the House of Whispers, one of the powerful Nightmare Houses. The House of Whispers is a houseboat that is able to coexist in reality and in the Dreaming simultaneously and can shift to any body of water of sufficient volume to support the house's size. * Magic Mirror: Erzulie has a magic mirror she can use to view anywhere or anyone she chooses, provided such persons or locations are not warded. Weaknesses * Ancient Rules: Erzulie must abide by the Ancient Rules governing the residents of the Void. * Magic: She is susceptible to Magic more powerful than her own, as well as powerful cosmic energy, usually found in truly ancient beings. * Adamant: Like all daimons and gods, Erzulie is vulnerable to Adamant weapons. Trivia and Notes Missing Data Links and References * Appearances of Erzulie Fréda * Character Gallery: Erzulie Fréda Category:Characters Category:Omnisexual Characters Category:Immortality Category:The Dream Team Members Category:Daimon Category:Class III Enhanced Strength Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Married Characters Category:Submitted by Four-Eyes Category:Female Characters Category:Shapeshifting Category:Dancers Category:Seduction Category:Vulnerability to Adamant Category:Height 6' 8"